Game of Chicken
by Narutotoro
Summary: Oi and Ollo go on a feather hunt and must face the most dangerous bird in all of Hyrule to complete their collection. Will they survive? Takes place after The Legend of Zelda: The Bermuda Triangle.


This is my first ever short fic. It's for a contest in one of the Zelda groups in Deviantart. This takes place after LoZ: Bermuda Triangle, so if you haven't read that yet (or even the Mysterious Travel Guide), you might not get some parts of the story. Plus, it'll have a little spoiler to the BT ending. CaliburofRoses of Deviantart is the one who came up with the story idea when I needed one for this short fic for the contest, so I give thankful credit to him. :D

I do not own Hyrule or Skull Kid (SK), they belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make excellent games for the rest of his days) Oi and Ollo do belong to me.

Fun Note: See if you can spot a famous painting reference in the story. ;)

* * *

><p>A Game of Chicken<p>

A kargarok soared over the lush Hylian landscape as the sun hung low on the horizon. A beautiful sight to behold if you were to stand out in the field to gaze at the magnificence of its majestic flight. It made a slow dive and landed on an outstretched branch in a tree, then started preening itself. As it minded its own business, something was lurking within the tree itself, waiting... getting closer.

There was a faint rustle and the kargarok turned its head toward the noise. But it didn't spot anything. After a minute or two of staring in that direction, it went back to its preening.

**POUNCE! SCREEEEEEEEEEE!** A strange creature covered in leaves jumped on it before it realized there was danger. The intruder was now on its back and the kargarok began to flap wildly.

"OI OI, I GOT 'EM I GOT 'EM!" It took off with an angry screech, the intruder now clinging on for dear life climbed onto its back, riding like a cowboy in a rodeo. It tried to throw him off, flying in crazy patterns. The attacker screamed his lungs out as he tried to hold on for dear life.

"Ollo, have you lost your mind?!" A red bokoblin was running as fast as his short legs could carry him after the bird and his companion. Then to his horror, the hijacker suddenly lost his grip and plummeted toward the ground. "Hang on! IgotyaIgotya!" He stopped beneath his falling friend and stretched out his arms... THUD! He just missed him, the guy landed right behind him. "AH! OLLO!" He bent down to check on him. "Ollo, bro please speak to me!"

There was a pause of momentary grief when Ollo's arm suddenly shot up, almost hitting the bokoblin in the face, clutching a golden feather. "GOT IT!" He sat up and shook the leaves off him, revealing a bokoblin face. "I got it Oi! I did it!"

Oi pummeled Ollo in the head. "YOU SCARED THE BEJEEZUS OUTTA ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I like feathers!" Ollo countered, rubbing his head.

"Ever since that whole Death Eye incident, you've been obsessed with feathers!"

"Can't a guy have a hobby?"

* * *

><p>The two bokoblin brothers returned to their new home in the Sacred Grove where Ollo added the gold kargarok feather to his large collection. There were all kinds of feathers, ranging from small feathers of tiny Ordon finches which were very common in the area, to the feathers of an Oocca exclusive to the City in the Sky, to an incredibly rare and hard to find giant loftwing feather of which only a handful were left.<p>

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" Oi asked.

"What else can I do? We don't work for Ghirahim no more."

"I know that!" Oi thought for a minute. "What's gonna happen after you collect all the feathers out there in Hyrule?"

"...I haven't thought of that... Maybe I can start a new collection... like fairies."

Oi facepalmed. "You're weird, even for you!"

Ollo had been counting the feathers intently and mentally checking everything while they were talking. "I think I have one more feather to get... uh oh."

"What?"

Ollo turned around to face his brother, looking nervous. "The last feather is _not_ going to be easy."

"And?"

"And it belongs..." there was a dramatic pause. "...to the fastest, strongest, smartest, scariest, dangerousest, lethalest, kill-you-in-one-blowest, invinciblest, nowhere-to-escape-if-it-finds-youest, monstrous bird that ever, ever lived in the whole wide world!"

Oi gulped. "And that would be?"

"... ... ...The cucco." *dun dun DUUUUUUN*

* * *

><p>The next day, Oi and Ollo snuck their way to a cliff overlooking a ranch in the Ordon Province. They were laying low, peeking over the edge, and Oi could see a coop full of cuccos through his telescope. "Target spotted."<p>

"So what do we do bro?"

"I don't know. You've collected a gazillion feathers, shouldn't you be an expert on feather collecting by now?"

"...I guess not."

"They don't look dangerous."

"Trust me, looks can be deceiving."

"Well anyway, I'm more worried about the humans. They won't take too kindly to having bokoblins marching right into their farm. What we need is-"

"Hi there!" squeaked a high-pitched, whispery voice making the brothers jump.

"Wha-!" Oi turned around and saw who was speaking. "Oh, it's just you Skull Kid."

"Please, call me SK."

"Ya, whatever Skully. Can't you see we're busy?"

"Busy? Busy doing what?"

"Sneaking around, that's what."

"Why?"

"Because we're trying to catch a cucco."

"Why?"

"So Ollo can get a feather."

"Why?"

"Because Ollo likes feathers."

"Why?"

"Because he's obsessed with them and has a collection."

"Why?"

"WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT!" Oi snapped, standing up.

"...Why?"

"That's it! I'm gonna-"

"Quick, get down!" Ollo jumped on Oi and clapped a hand to his mouth. "Shhh!" A farmer was passing by and had looked up to see what the commotion was. After staring at the cliff in curiosity for a moment, he continued on toward the house.

Ollo removed his hand. "How does Cleo _stand_ you?" Oi hissed.

"You know, I happen to spend a lot of time with the cuccos." SK piped up. "I like to play with them whenever I get bored. Sometimes I grab one and jump off of high cliffs and glide all the way across the sky. It's a lot of fun, but you got to know how to catch one, you see-"

"Ya ya ya, whatever! C'mon, Ollo. Let's get this thing over with."

"But there's a trick I can-" SK started, but Oi cut him off.

"I don't have time for your boring stories. Okay, Skullster?"

"But-"

"Anyway, I've got an idea, Ollo. Remember that costume Cleo had from her fourth Halloween that she gave us? I think we can put it to good use. Let's go."

"Oh, okay. Whatever you say bro."

Both the bokoblins left SK standing there with his finger up while trying to get their attention. "...But..."

* * *

><p>Oi and Ollo were now behind a bush close to the coop. Oi looked out for any intruders. "Okay Ollo, go out and do your thing."<p>

"I can't go out there like this, I look silly!"

"Oh c'mon! No one is going to see you."

"No... I can't do it."

"What are you, chicken?"

"I am _not_... what's a chicken?"

"Just get out there!" Oi gave his brother the boot. Ollo was kicked out in the open in a cucco costume. He groaned. "Go on. Do your cucco imitation."

Ollo walked out toward the coop, into the pen, flapping his bent arms. "Buck, buck, buck." Once among the cuccos, he stood frozen, sweating bullets, afraid that they might suddenly turn on him.

"Pretend to peck the ground," Oi insisted.

"Buck, buck," Ollo uttered nervously, bending down and nodding his head. "Buck... buck..." He looked up and almost jumped when he noticed a rooster standing right in front of him. "Uh... buck?" Even though the rooster was smaller than him, it looked intimidating and was staring at him with a petrifying stare, like some dreadful cockatrice. He gulped and started to back away.

"What are you doing?" Oi whispered desperately. "Really, plucking a feather is not that hard."

But he quickly saw why Ollo was having second thoughts. Unlike the hens who didn't seem to notice there was a bokoblin in their midst, the rooster was apparently not fooled. It was advancing on him as he was trying to back off. "Oi, what do I do?"

"Abort! Abort!" At Oi's command, Ollo turned tail and ran. The rooster gave chase with a _buckaw!_ He was bolting around the pen screaming with the rooster close behind, looking like a dog racing with a mechanical rabbit. "_Here!_ Lead him _here!_"

Ollo hurried toward the bush and dived inside, the rooster dove in after him. There was a chaotic fight behind the bush with a huge cloud of dust erupting around it and sounds of punching, tumbling, and ouches. Then a pluck was heard before the smoke cleared.

Oi was panting and covered in scratches. He was holding a cock's tail feather. "There, I got your stupid feather!" But even with that, it was still not over for the rooster. Definitely not liking his tail plucked, it raised its head and let out its most lethal cry.

_**COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO! COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!**_

All in perfect unison, the entire coop turned toward the crowing and were now staring that same intimidating stare. Both Oi and Ollo knew it didn't bode well. "RUUUUUUN!" Setting aside all pretense, the bokoblins ran like they never ran before as all hell broke loose in the form of an angry cucco mob.

The cuccos flapped after them, catching up to the pair and pecking them. The farmer was standing next to his wife in front of the house, holding a pitchfork. Both of them were watching the spectacle. "I'll say, that there is the weirdest thing I have ever in my life seen."

"You got that right honey."

Oi and Ollo ran out of the Ordon Province, into the Faron Woods and the cuccos continued their relentless chase. "See, I told ya! I told ya they are the deadliest birds in the world!" Ollo shouted.

"Just keep running!" But their running was cut short when they hit a cliff. They had taken a wrong turn and were now standing over a bottomless chasm. "NOW WHAT?!" They were cornered. The mob stopped before them with the rooster in the lead, digging their talons in the ground. Oi and Ollo were trembling, their days were surely numbered. In a second, they would be pecked and clawed to death or run off the cliff. Is this the end?

But then a new sound came, the sound of music. All the cuccos, even the rooster, quickly turned their attention toward it. It was a large trumpeting tune like an upbeat marching band and it was coming from the multi-belled flute, played by the Skull Kid wearing the Bremen Mask. As though in a trance, the cuccos began walking toward SK in a perfect line formation trailing along behind him as he walked. Oi and Ollo watched dumfounded at how easy that was.

SK marched the cuccos back to the ranch and into the pen, each one hopping over the fence. "I'll say, that there is the most amazing thing I have ever in my life seen," said the farmer as he watched SK's little parade.

"You got that right honey."

Finally, the rooster was the last into the pen and SK stopped playing. He went back to the brothers. "Why didn't you tell us you could do that?!" Oi demanded.

"I was about to before you ran off on your stupid mission."

"I guess we did all that for nothing," said Ollo. Oi ran to a tree and started banging his head on it.

"If you're in any mood to listen this time, I can teach you how to cucco glide!"

Oi stopped his banging. "Wait, what?!"

* * *

><p>Ollo ran off a really high cliff and jumped. "WOO HOOOOOO!" The cucco flapped its little wings and they were gliding away. "OI, YOU GOTTA TRY THIS!"<p>

"Looks like he got a new hobby." Oi too was holding a cucco above his head but was hesitant to jump.

"Okay, your turn!" SK piped up.

"Uh, don't rush me okay? I'll do it when I'm good and readEEEEEE!" SK shove him off and the bokoblin started screaming. SK jumped off next and all three were now in the air as the sun hung low on the horizon. This was an interesting sight to behold if you were to stand out in the field to gaze at the strangeness of their amazing flight.

"THIS IS AWESOME SAUCE!" Ollo screamed in delight.

The end.


End file.
